


Fazbear Frights Fan Volume

by HollowCat325



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowCat325/pseuds/HollowCat325
Summary: A collection of fan-written short stories similar to the Fazbear Frights books
Kudos: 1





	Fazbear Frights Fan Volume

**Author's Note:**

> This work will hopefully be updated weekly leave a comment to receive notification when updates are released, I'll do my best to keep up! Also each chapter will start with a short poem referencing the original games story.

_Dark halls, a musty_

_Pizza smell hangs,_

_Mixed with a copper taste in the air._

_Purple shadows flicker. Haunting._

Jonathan's wheels screeched as his bike ground to a halt on the school tramac. Ramming his bike into the shed he sprinted into the school unwilling his helmet as he ran. He slid to a stop outside a classroom door and knocked before slowly pushing it open on its old creamy hinges, as she snuck in the glare of an equally old women burned down on him "late again are we?" his teacher asked in her husky voice, she coughed and then motioned for him to sit down. "Now, before we were so rudely interrupted I was telling you all about the upcoming class test on everything you've done this year" there was as a collective sag through the class as they all sunk into their chairs.


End file.
